Prodigies:  The pain of losing loved ones
by negative40G pwns
Summary: What happens when Neji and Kiba fall in love?  But not with each other.
1. Once broken, always broken

This story is for my friend(who shall remain anonymous, hehe) because they'd get mad at me and kill me one night. 

Kiba and Neji are from Naruto which is owned by Masaashi Kishimoto.

Vicki Garner and Bobii are my characters!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Ugh... Go away!" 

Vicki didn't want to get out of bed. She had been up 'til 2 o'clock this morning.

"It's 7:00, you'd better get up or I'll have to beat you out of bed with a baseball bat!"

"Wow, what a great friend you are..."

"Well, if you didn't want to have a Coca Cola hangover, then you shouldn't have drank all four litres of it last night... Now get up!"

Bobii's fist was aimed at her head.

"Itai! Bastard!"

Vicki yelled and got up out of bed. She ran around chasing Bobii all around her house until she ran into a mysterious figure. Her eyes were blurred from just getting up, plus she was only near sighted. 'Damn, I should have grabbed my glasses on the way out of my room!' she thought.

"Who are you?"

Bobii came out of hiding and gave her her glasses.

"Vicki, this is my new friend, Kiba. Kiba, this is my roommate, Vicki."

This Kiba guy offered to help her up.

"Nice to... Ow... Meet you, heh."

Vicki forgot she had hurt her arms and back during training yesterday.

"Nice to meet you, too. Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine. Just a little pain."

Bobii, always wanting to have a conversation, decided he'd bring up the Konohagakure Teen Dance Night. It was for teens aged 13 to 20.

"Why the hell is 'age 20' there? It's isn't a teen year. Is it?"

Vicki was confused while making her morning coffee.

"Well, it doesn't matter. At least we're 18 and can get in, that's all I care about. Kiba's taking me as his date. Who're you going to ask, Vicki?"

Vicki never liked dances. She never liked them during her other teens years. Bobii always made her go. Vicki always complained, but Bobii made her laugh at some point.

"I... I don't know, I don't even think I'll go. You know I hate dan-"

She was cut off by Kiba.

"I have a friend who'd take you. He's... Cool"

"Wow! Everything you ever wanted in a guy, Vicki!"

She rolled her eyes at the thought of him always trying to find her a date, and making her sound desperate.

"No, it's OK, I don't feel like going to some stupid-"

"Vicki!" Bobii was mad now. "Can I please talk to you in private?"

"Pff, whatever."

Bobii grabbed her arm. "We'll be back in a sec, Kiba-chan."

Kiba nodded.

* * *

Vicki's POV

* * *

He dragged me in the next room. The dining room. He started yelling at me that I don't get out of the house enough to meet new people. 

"Vicki, you barely have any friends!"

Ohh, that was it. I was steaming as soon as I heard that.

"What... Did you just say?"

"Shit!" Was all he could say.

"You know they all fucking di-"

"Shut up, Kiba will hear you. He's trying to help you out, Vicki."

"'Help?' I don't need any 'help."

"Yes, you do, you don't have many friends, all you do is sleep or you're always in the house or out training until you have no chakra left, then I have to go get you since you can't stand. It's time for you to get a life.

"I have a life. It's hard to deal with this change all of a sudden. I'll think about the dance, and I'll go if the date is tolerable and not bothersome. Deal?"

"Deal! Thank you so much, Vicki!"

"Meh."

We walked back in the kitchen and I sat beside Kiba. He had brown hair, dark eyes, and fangs. Fangs! God, I've always wanted fangs of my own.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

"So..." Bobii said, sounding bored. 

"I'm going training." Vicki said.

"Wait!" Kiba exclaimed.

'What now Vicki thought as she turned around and looked in Kiba's eyes.

"I could bring my friend over to where you train soon, if you like."

"And I can show you where she trains!" Bobii smiled.

"Sure, whatever." Vicki grabbed her back pack that she had packed the night before. She was always ready for training.  
At the training grounds about half an hour later

* * *

Vicki's POV

* * *

'God... Stupid hangover! How can Coca Cola give you a hang over?' I hate hang overs. Who doesn't? 

That's when I saw Bobii, Kiba... And his friend.

"Vicki!!" Bobii yelled running at me.

"What is it now?" I rolled my eyes.

"Here's my friend: Neji Hyuuga. Neji, this is Vicki." Kiba introdouced the long haired member of the Hyuuga clan.

"Nice to meet you, Neji." I tried saying politely. I held out my hand, waiting for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, too." He did nothing.

I thought to myself, 'what the hell? Yes, definitly, mmhmm, he's very polite. Now I feel like an idiot putting my hand out like that! Thanks a lot, Kiba.'

I just smiled. Trying not to show my anger.

"So, Neji, will you go to the dance with-" Kiba tried asking.

"No." Neji said coldly.

SLAP!

There was a red mark on Neji's face as he fell to the ground behind him.

'D-did I...? Did I just-'

"What the hell was that for?" Neji asked me.

"I-I don't know. I'm sorry. Just... Just leave."

I started walking away when he got up quickly and grabbed my arm. It was gentle, but forceful at the same time.

"Tell me why you hit me. Now."

He looked in my eyes. It was almost like he was trying to figure out why I was in pain and why I was taking it out on him.

"Your past is full of deaths, blood, and scars. Hurtful memories. Why did you take it out on me?"

All I could do was stand there shocked. Our eyes were locked on each others. I saw Kiba and Bobii from the sidelines. They looked terrified. Almost as if Neji had never acted this way. Shit... Did I offend him or something? I don't know why the hell I hit him! Help!

"Are you going to speak, or what?"

"... S-sorry." I was totally zoned out. I couldn't think straight.

"Did I offend you in any way?" The long haired man asked.

"N-no, it's just... You remind me of my old best friend, and how he insulted me, hurt me and beat me up. I shouldn't have taken my anger out of you. That's why I train here. Just to let my anger out."

"Well, at least you let it out. You're lucky I pity you." He turned his back to me and let go of my arm. "Or else I'd defeat you, your purpose, your dreams and goals... And your life."

Those were the creepiest words I'd ever heard from someone. I've always heard them on movies and everything but... Not to my face. It was like he struck my soul with a sword. A dull, rusty sword that hasn't been sharpened in years.

I fell to the ground with tears in my eyes.

'Why am I crying? I haven't cried in years. Not even when they died.' It hurts to keep the tears, anger and pain inside.

"Vicki, are you OK?" Bobii was worried. I could tell by his voice.

Even Kiba came up to me looking worried.

Neji was still there standing in front of me. His back was facing me still.

"W-why do you have... Your back facing m-me?" I tried keeping the tears in.

"Because you don't deserve to see my face." What the hell kind of person says that as a response? Stupid Neji had to say that.

* * *

Neji's POV

* * *

God, this girl is getting on my nerves. But why didn't I hit her back? She hit me first. I wasn't even that angry. 

"Asshole!" She yelled and came running at me with her hand in a fist.

She can't hurt or even touch me, I'm the genius of the Hyuuga clan. A born prodigy!

SLAM! I hit the ground.

'S-she found my weak point...! How did she-i

"...Find your weak point?" I heard her voice in my head. 'I bet you're surprised. "'Genius of the Hyuuga clan', huh? Save it, pretty boy. I'm a member of the Garner clan. Do you know what the word "garner" means?"

"No, I don't." He admitted out loud.

"It means to "receive." I can gather information of whatever clan I want to use in a fight. I posess the Sharingan and the Byakugan. I've almost perfected the Hyuuga clan's secrets. I know all about your weak points. I also can control bugs, like the Aburame clan, shadows like the Nara clan, mind techniques and posession jutsus of the Yamanaka clan, body expansion jutsus from the Akimichi clan. Would you like me to go on, 'genius of the Hyuuga clan'?"

"Please don't." I was surprised at how much she posesses in that small body. How is that possible? How did she attain so many jutsus? Kiba said she was only 18. A year younger than me.

This girl isn't just some other girl. She's a prodigy. Like me.

"May I ask how you obtained the Byakugan?" I tried asking, hoping that she wouldn't hit me in my weak point again.

"My friend... Brandon Hyuuga... He was a great prodigy, like you and I. We were on a mission outside of the village. We went to the Snow country. To make a long story short, he died and gave me his techniques, abilities and skills of his Byakugan."

"I know him. He was my cousin. On the Cadet branch, like me."

"Yes. And since you were going to ask about the Sharingan, I received it from my father. The bastard died from Uchiha Itachi's killing spree. Then I stole it from him after he said not to. I never listened to him anyway."

This girl... That girl, with the red hair, glasses, brown eyes looking at me, was in so much pain. More than I could ever begin to understand. I left it at that.

* * *

Part 1: Finished! 

Hope you all like it so far! Please review!


	2. Torture and betrayal

-------------------------------------------------------

**Vicki's POV**

-------------------------------------------------------

It started raining as I walked home. Alone.

_'God...Stupid Hyuugas. Leaving me... Dying on me... Cursing me as they died.'_

I got home, feeling guilty that I hit him.

_'Who's dead next?' _I thought.

_Who's next in line to leave me?_

_Bobii?_

_Who's next to hurt my friends?_

_Kiba? Bobii only ever liked a few people. They were special people, though. Not your average "hot guy" or "heartthrob."_

_I swear, if Kiba hurts Bobii, I'll hurt him twice as bad._

_I'm always here for Bobii._

_I'll never leave me friends._

_I never have._

_They leave me._

_That's how it's always been.'_

-------------------------------------------------------

**Bobii's POV**

-------------------------------------------------------

"I have to go home and see what's wrong with Vicki, okay, Kiba?" I said, worriedly.

"Okay. I'm glad you help her out. I'll talk to Neji. I'll figure out what's wrong with him." He waved to me.

I waved back, and ran headed for my house.

_'God, she better not do something she'll regret...'_

She usually hurts herself, or trains too hard after something dramatic like that.

She does something to get her mind off the pressure of losing people who were her life.

She's gone through too much for an 18 year old.

Hell, she was hurting like this at age 14.

I just didn't see how much it affected her until we were 17.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Bobii's flashback (POV)**

-------------------------------------------------------

When we were 16, we had a huge fight about something stupid. Then we didn't speak for a year and a half.

Then we saw each other one day.

Actually, I didn't recognize her. Our eyes just met.

The Vicki, the short brown haired, brown eyed, 5'5" girl I knew, was gone. Dead. Forever.

We looked in each others eyes.

As soon as they met, I knew it was Vicki.

Her hair was around shoulder length and colored dark blood red, probably , she was now 5'9", and had new glasses. She wore girls clothing. She wasn't a tomboy anymore.

We walked up to each other.

As her arms came into focus, I could see the horizontal scars on her wrists, her scarred elbows, knees, and face.

It looked as if she had taken a blow to the right eye.

She showed no emotion in her face, but I could see through her eyes; something was different about her. Something more than her appearance.

After I hugged her, I asked her to come to my house for some tea or coffee. She hadn't said a word yet. Her eyes said it all.

We got back to my house. I led her into the kitchen, and started the kettle.

"What happened this past year, Vicki?"

She didn't say anything, or show any emotion. But she managed to shed a tear.

She put her head down and started explaining.

"... They all... All of them... Dead. We were on vacation. Jordan, Brand, Meredith and me. We stayed in a log cabin in a forest."

I was shocked. Brand? Her other half? Who she had thought of as her brother? He was dead? How could she go on?

She continued. "One night... A few nights after arriving there, I was thirsty in the middle of the night, so I went to get a glass of water. I thought Brand was sleeping right beside me. So I tried speaking to him, seeing if he was awake, 'cause whenever I wake, he usually does, also. He didn't respond. I couldn't see him of course, so I felt for his hand, or shoulder. I felt something sticky, almost like-"

"Blood?" I interuppted.

"Yeah. I tried not panicking or yelling for Jordan or Meredith's help, so I walked over to turn on the light switch. Once I turned it on, I took a deep breath before turning around..."

She shed a few more tears before continuing.

"It had been the goriest scene I have ever seen. More gorey than on those video shooting games I used to play."

"Wow, that _is_ gorey." I waited for her to go on with her story.

"So, I reported the murders, and they never got back to me on who the killer was. Maybe it had been one of them. They had already questioned me for evidence or clues of any kind, but I would never hurt my friends intentionally. Especially not like that."

She had started sobbing and started speaking again after she had stopped crying and wiped her face clean of tears. "Why does everyone who ever becomes my friend die? I'm just so... Sick of it! I have seen too much blood. Probably more than a ninja has to see. It just makes me sick to my stomach that I have to see all that shit. My family already died, but, Brand? He... I know he didn't like me at heart. He always said I was his closest friend, but I could see the hatred for me in his eyes. I guess I was just too desperate for friends that I didn't want to leave him either. When I was half asleep, I heard him speaking. Murmuring to someone. Maybe it was me. But this is what I heard: "Please, die, and go to Heaven. I'll be in Hell, cursing you for the rest of eternity, you annoying fatass. Live until you are 100, and you will have been in 100 years of pain and torture. You know I hate you." That is what I've been hearing in my head since his death."

-------------------------------------------------------

**End of Bobii's flashback**

-------------------------------------------------------

"Vicki, are you here?" I ran in and shouted for her as loudly as possible.

I heard a moan from the living room. Almost like a painful moan.

I saw the empty bottles on the dining room table as I ran for the living room. _'Shit, she had better not have drank all of those just now...'_

There she was, laying on the couch, spread out. She was sleeping, but she still had a hang over from the night before.

I could tell she hadn't drank all of those just now as I looked at them a second time. I smiled and looked at her, and walked over.

I sat beside her lightly patterened brathing body.

Her hair was in her face, so I pushed it behind her ears.

She was an average looking girl. She'd be perfect for a serious guy one day.

I whispered to her, knowing she probably wouldn't hear it, "Vicki, you're the most random person I could've ever met. I love you like my sister. You had Brand, and you're like my Brand. But I know you don't hate me like he hated you."

I grabbed the blanket on the chair beside the couch and put it on her.

"Good night, sis." I said.

"Mmhmm," she replied and smiled.

I almost shed a tear at the thought of her looking a lot happier after that day we met up again.

I looked at the time: 2 PM.

It was only the afternoon.

Vicki's going to be up all night if she sleeps right now, but I won't bother her.

I wonder what Kiba's doing about Neji right now.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Kiba's POV**

-------------------------------------------------------

Neji was just walking away after Vicki and Bobii left a few minutes ago.

"Neji, wait up!" I yelled at him.

I ran up to catch him.

"Why won't you go to the dance with her? Come on, Neji. I bet she's pretty nice after you get to know who she is."

"Why the hell do I care? She's just some girl. No one important." That was probably the most cold thing I've ever heard him say about anyone. Especially to a girl!

"God, Neji, you make me so mad. You don't give anyone a chance. Please, just this once. You're 19, single, and have never dated. Please. Do this for your friend, me, Kiba."

He looked at me like I was some kind of idiot. Maybe I was, but I was trying to do something for Bobii's friend. After all, I like Bobii, and he asked me to do a favor for him.

"Fine," he replied. "I'll go with her. But-" Great, now he was going to lay some ground rules down. "She had better not be one of those fan girls like Sasuke has."

That was it?

One rule?

This was easy. Too easy. Did he actually like her...? Who knows. The dance is soon, maybe I'll find out then.

"Wow, really? That's it?" I asked, still surprised.

"Yes, but she had better dress nicely, and not like a slut or whore, like those other girls."

_'Yeah, all this coming from the man whore...' _I thought.

"Anyway, I'm going to go see Bobii. You want to come and maybe meet Vicki and learn more about her personality?" I asked him. I was going there anyway, might as well invite him.

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do." God, he's such a bastard. I can see why Vicki slapped him.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Vicki's POV**

-------------------------------------------------------

I knew Bobii had come by to check on me every five minutes or so for about two hours now. He really seemed to care about me. I was only half asleep. I've never had a good night's sleep in my life.

I heard a few knocks on the door, then the door creaked open. Stupid door needs to be fixed again. I'll get to it later tonight.

I heard Kiba's voice, then Bobii's voice greeting him in. Then I heard Bobii's voice welcome Neji in.

Neji.

What a freaking bastard.

Kiba was cool, and he was perfect for Bobii, but... Neji? I mean, what the hell?

I heard footsteps come up to me.

"Wow, she looks so peaceful when she's asleep," I heard Kiba say.

Then I decided to read Neji's mind for fun.

_'She's... She's so beautiful. How did I get mad at her? Damn it, I'm such an idiot!'_

So I decided to comment on his thoughts, and send him a telepathic message.

'Hah, thanks for the compliment. No one's ever said that to me. Not even Bobii. So, wht's up?' I decided to start a conversation in our heads. His face changed expression fast. It was almost calming now.

'_I'm sorry if I hurt you, I seriously don't know what I did.'_

I decided to explain. 'Well, my friend, Brandon, and I were thought of as brother and sister, but I could see the hate in his eyes for me. Only me. He acted like my best friend, we hung out together, went everywhere together, and we had sleepovers like best friends. He knew everything about me. But then, one day, him, my 2 other best friends...'

_'Left you for other people?' _He tried guessing.

'No, I wish they had. They were murdered. He died cursing my name. He told me to take the power of his Byakugan, and use them for hatred that he had for me.'

His face changed to a sad, worried and almost scared expression.

_'Then he w-was a...'_

'Hyuuga clan member.'

I opened my eyes and look into his. Well, as much of the blurred sight I could see, I saw him. I remembered I had taken my glasses off and set them on the dining room table.

Then Bobii came into focus.

"Here, are these what you want?" He handed me my glasses, and smiled.

I looked at Neji again. I could see that he had lost someone special, too. I'll ask him about it some other time. When we're alone.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Bobii's POV**

-------------------------------------------------------

She looked at me, then turned to Neji. Maybe there _was_ something going on between them. I just hope that Vicki will find someone to go the the dance with. She doesn't go unless she has a date.

Sigh, why do I always have to deal with the depressed Vicki? She looks so sad all the time now. I wish I had known her when she was happy. She used to always speak of her elementary school friends, and how they all promised each other they'd be friends throughout the school years. Then, they left her. She hid her tears, anger and major depression from other people so they wouldn't worry about her. But when someone insulted her, I could tell she was in great pain, but great happiness that she was finally receiving attention.

Maybe she likes Neji... And maybe Neji likes her back. But she told me she never wanted someone else who could hurt her the way she's already been rejected so many times. She swore to never let anyone do that again. She swore she would stay alone, and never fall in love again. She didn't say it, but her eyes explained everything to me.

Maybe Neji will be different to her than other guys. Maybe. Probably. Hopefully.


	3. I've found you

-------------------------------------------------------

**Vicki's POV**

-------------------------------------------------------

I sat up and pulled myself up so my back was against the arm of the couch.

"What're you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We were worried about you. Maybe we insulted you somehow. We just came to apologize." Kiba replied. He was nicer than he looked.

When I noticed Bobii was staring at me, I asked him, "what the hell are you staring at?" He jumped on me and started hugging me tightly. "Wh-what the hell...? Bobii, get off me!" I tried pushing him off, but Kiba was the one who ripped us apart.

"Bobii, don't be hugging her like you two are lovers in front of me. It makes me feel terrible as your boyfriend," Kiba told him as he put his hands on Bobii's hips. He lifted one arm and cupped Bobii's face with his hand and kissed him passionatly.

"Get a room, you two." Neji and I said at the same time with both our arms crossed looking away. I looked at him and he looked at me. The long haired man grinned at me. I smirked as a response.

"_Hey, Neji, wanna hang out sometime?"_ I asked him, in a telepathic message.

"_Wha-? Oh. Sure, why not. When?" _ He replied.

"_I don't know. Later today maybe?" _I looked at Kiba and Bobii. Still kissing. I guess they ignored our comment of getting a room. God, Bobii never listens to me.

"_Uhm, sure. What time?"_

"_Well, now's as good as ever. How 'bout now?"_ I stood up and pulled Bobii away from his lover. He whined in reponse.

"Let's go, Vicki." I walked over to Neji and we started walking towards the front door.

"Hey, where are you two going? Aww, are you two going an a date?" Bobii teased us. I looked at Neji and he was slightly blushing. I laughed quietly.

"Heh, sure, that's what we're doing; going on a date. Now, don't fool around while I'm gone, k, Bobii?" He nodded, but I could see he was planning something as soon as I said that sentance.

Neji opened the front door and let me walk out first. He had better not be one of those gentlemen who pull out chairs when you're about to eat. "Oh, you're one of those guys, huh? Don't act like you're perfect with me, k? Act like yourself. That's all I want. But some guys can't seem to get that through their heads."

"N-no, I'm not actually like that. I don't show how I really feel inside, since it'd be chaos if I did. But you want me to act like myself?" He looked at me with a questioning face. I nodded. "Alright."

The next five minutes we were only walking through town, with only the sounds of people speaking. The occasional scream, laugh and crying of children. Just to break the silence, I said, "so, you're a Hyuuga. What's it like being apart of the... Cadet Branch, is it?"

-------------------------------------------------------

**Neji's POV**

-------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah, Cadet Branch. It's annoying since the Cadet Branch has to sacrifice more in their lives out of the whole clan. How'd you know about the Branches?"

"Uh, well, my late friend was apart of the Hyuuga clan, and he explained it all to me one day. Pretty cool how it all works, eh?" When she had started the sentance, she looked sad about mentioning her "late friend." I guess he died. But she immediatly went from sad and lonely looking, to happy and care free in a second. I can see she's used to hiding her feelings pretty fast if they show.

"Y-yeah, it is. So, who's your "late friend"? Maybe I know him, since he's apart of my clan." I wanted to see if she would tell me about him. Maybe I could get something out of her.

"His name was Brand Hyuuga." As soon as I heard "Brand Hyuuga," I stopped walking. "What's wrong, Neji?"

"B-Brand Hyuuga?" He's a legend in our clan. He's one of the nicest people ever born into our clan. Shit, you knew him?"

"Yeah," she looked down, and it looked as if a tear had streamed down her face. "I loved him more than anything..."

I walked up to her and did something I've never done. I guess it was apart of the moment. I hugged her tightly, and laid my forehead on her shoulder. She put her arms around my waist and hugged me tightly, also. "Th-thank you... Neji."

"No problem." I replied and wiped her tears. Then she looked guilty of something. I looked at where she had previously put her head.

"Heh, oops. I didn't mean to..." There was a wet spot where her tears were partially wiped on my clothing.

"It's alright, don't worry about it." She smiled. "Want to go somewhere where no one will bother us?" She nodded as a reply.

I've never acted this way or this sensitive to anyone before. She has some kind of power over me. But it wasn't bad.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Vicki's POV**

-------------------------------------------------------

We got to this hill just outside the village. It was a small clearing. It was so beautiful. There was a giant tree at the top of the little hill. I stared in amazement.

"Like it? I come here whenever I'm angry or annoyed. It calms me. This is almost like me happy place outside of my head." He smiled and looked at me.

"I love this place!" I felt as if I were 13 again. I remember Brand and I used to fool around these parts outside the village.

"Come on, let's go sit by the tree." He led me up the hill, and each footstep I took, the more beautiful everything was. There were beautiful flowers, it was beautiful grass and even the insects were beautiful.

He sat down where what looked like his usual spot. I plopped down beside him. "This place is beautiful, Neji. Reminds me of when I was younger. I used to play around in these parts."

"Heh, really? I remember a couple kids running around here when I was 14. I yelled at them sometimes when they were bothering me. But one of them was a cute girl. I guess she was the only one who I've ever really had a crush on." Neji leaned against the tree.

"Haha! What did the kids look like?" I was interested.

"Well..." He was thinking. "I never really got a great look at the smaller one. But, I knew they both had brown hair. The girl came out and spoke to me every once in a while. She had dark brown eyes, shoulder length hair and glasses. I fell in love with her, even though I only knew her first name. I always loved our conversations."

Could this be the guy I bothered when I was 13?! My younger image matched his description of that girl. "What was her name?" I tried saying calmly.

"She told me it was Victoria. I told her it was a beautiful name for her. But before I could tell her my name, her friend yelled at her to tell her it was about lunch time. She just left. That was the last time I saw her."

Wow. It _was_ me! I previously knew Neji without realizing it! "Neji, you said you were in love with her?"

"Yeah, I think I was. She was the only one who treated me like that. One of the nicest people I've met."

I started laughing and crying. "My, God! It can't be! I don't believe it!"

"Believe what?" Neji looked confused.

"You were the one Brand and I annoyed?! I changed my name a couple years ago to Vicki. My old name was Victoria."

"You mean... You're the one I hurt earlier today? God, I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you, please don't hate me!" Neji was apologizing like crazy.

"Neji, it's oka-"

"Please forgive me, Vicki, I didn't know you were the one I love. Don't hate me." He wouldn't shut up about it."

"NEJI!" I yelled at him and startled him. "It's alright, I forgive you! Don't feel bad, okay?"

"But that was a terrible thing to do to the one I love... God, I'll never forgive myself. Please, don't think any different of m-" He was interrupted by me pushing him with his back on the ground and me on top of him, shutting him up by kissing him.

"Now, shut up. Do you understand me? I don't hate you. I was just putting you in your place today."

"Heh," he smirked. "Now, you'll see a different side of me that no one has ever seen before." I was confused.

_'Shit! What the hell is he planning to do...?!'_ I thought, worried.

"I still love you. I thought about you a lot over the years, and I never forgot the day you told me your name," he now had one of his hands cupping my face, and the other on the back of my neck. He pulled my face closer to his and said, "I'll never lose you again," and kissed me.

I was so dizzy and out of it that I couldn't think straight. _'Snap out of it, Vicki!' _ I said to myself in my head, _'concentrate!'_

When I came to my senses, we were still kissing, but now his tongue was exploring my mouth. I tried hard not to moan, and I could tell he was the same as soon as I tried getting into his mouth. After a little bit of our toungues exploring, we broke free of each others' grasp. We were gasping for air.

"Wow..." he said after we caught our breaths, "I've never kissed like that before."

"Heh, me either." I replied. He took my glasses off and put them aside.

"Your eyes are so beautiful... Why do you wear those glasses?" Neji asked me, cupping my face and pulling my head closer. Our lips were at least an inch away from each others'.

" 'Cause I need to see where I'm going," I responded, smiling.

He laughed along with me. I laid my head on his chest. "You know what?"

"Hm...?"

I continued, "I've never been this happy with anyone in my life." I looked up at him. Turns out he was looking back at me.

"You know what? Me either." He smiled and put his hand on my head. He started playing with my hair. "Your hair is very red, you know."

"I know. But my natural hair color is similar to yours."

"Really. That's cool." He replied.

We were silent for the next few minutes. We could both tell we wanted to kiss each other again, but we weren't sure who was going to make the first move. So, I decided to.

I got up, moved my face towards his, and said, "I guess I'll have to take a hold of things," and kissed him even more passionately than the first time.

He smiled, I was sure of it once I started kissing him. As I was about to force my tongue into his mouth, he stopped me. My reaction was a whine. "What the-"

He interrupted me, "we should go back to your place."

"This is our first date, I don't think-"

"Not that, I meant Kiba and your friend. I know Kiba well enough to take advantage of someone like Bobii. Let's go."

"Alright," I responded.

We ran the whole way back to my house.

I got in the front door and all I could hear was moaning from the living room. "Wh-what the-" Neji covered my mouth with his hands. I decided it sounded like Bobii's moans.

Neji was standing with his chest against my back, his hand still on my mouth, and we walked slowly around the corner. Neji didn't want me to yell anything, so he tightly kept his hand on my mouth.

I broke free of his grasp and yelled, "Bobii... What did I tell you?" The only one who heard me was Kiba. He was still fully clothed, but Bobii's pants and boxers were gone, since they were on the arm of the couch. Luckily, I didn't see anything, except Kiba's head down at Bobii's knees.

"God, we leave you for half an hour, and you take advantage of him? Kiba, what have I said before?" Neji replied this time. Surprisingly, we were both calm.

"Bobii was horny. It was hard not to tell, so I just helped him with his problem." Kiba stood up. Bobii moaned and whined that he didn't seem to get what he wanted.

"Later, alright?" Kiba said and passed Bobii his clothes.

"God, you two." I said. Bobii acted different in front of me. Almost as if he took advantage of me.

"You're going to the fcking dance, alright, Vicki? No fighting, you're going. I don't want to hear any more excu-"

"I know. I've decided I'm going. Right, Neji?" I elbowed him lightly in the stomach.

"Uh, yeah, she's going with me." Then he whispered, _"Don't do that!" _in my ear.

"_Heh, take it like a man, Neji-san."_ I whispered back.

"Oh, so you decided to go with her, Stick-up-the-ass-Neji?" Kiba walked over and put his arm around Neji's shoulder.

"Don't call me that in front of her, idiot." Neji replied to Kiba's comment.

I laughed and joined Bobii in the kitchen.


End file.
